Superman's Bad Day
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Batman isn’t the only superhero who has a bad day once in a while. Now witness the ‘Man of Steel’ make it through a day of blunders and mishaps. Who's behind all of this and what's the motive? Rated T for Superman bashing, violence and language.
1. The Rising Mishaps

**By: Master Jin Sonata**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Written: February 2007**

**Author's note**: If you liked the original Batman's Bad Day fic I wrote a few years ago, you'll like this! You'll notice several similarities between this fic ad Batman's fic. Enjoy!

It all starts here…

**8:00 am: The Rising Mishaps**

Clark Kent was snuggled comfortably in the bed of his high-rise apartment. Suddenly, his radio alarm turned on at 8:00 am sharp.

**_"Gooood morning Metropolis! This is Lex Luthor with your morning wake-up call. And a special shout-out to Superman, who's identity will be revealed at 5:00 pm tonight!"_**

Clark immediately shot up out from underneath his covers as he heard this, hitting his head on his bed's headboard in the process.

"**Ow!!!"** groaned Clark, now sitting on the side of his bed. _"Was I hearing things?"_ he wondered. _"Well, it looks like I'll have to give Luthor a little visit later today."_

Clark sat up and began walking toward his bathroom, not noticing that his foot was caught on the loose sheets he tossed over when he got up. He suddenly trips and lunged forward, crashing headfirst into his dresser, leaving a giant dent on its side.

**8:26 am**

Clark was now in his bathroom. He grabbed the tube of toothpaste, took off its cap, and began squeezing it onto his toothpaste. But forgetting that he has super strength, he instead splatters it all over his sink and mirror.

"**Shoot!" **he said, gritting his teeth. He turns around and reaches for a towel to clean it up, but realizes that he forgot to grab one. He steps out into the hall and opens his closet to grab a towel, when he notices a bright light coming from behind his window's curtain..

"**What the?"** Clark says a he went to his his curtain and opens it. A large news helicopter was hovering in front of his apartment with its beam-lights shining right at him.

"**And here we find local newspaper columnist Clark Kent in his underwear! Wave into the camera for us!"** yelled the reporter from his megaphone.

"**Hey! Go away!!!"** Clark yelled out to him, striding over to shut the curtain, but instead gets his foot caught in his sprawled bed sheets on his floor, causing him to fall forward into the glass window, crashing through it, and falling twenties stories before falling onto the concrete sidewalk below.

The newsman in the chopper caught the entire footage. He looked into the camera once more. **"And now for the morning traffic report."**

**9:15 am**

Clark Kent was in his car, right in the middle of the morning traffic rush. He blared his car horn as he was going to be late since his literal fallout earlier that day. He wasn't in a peachy mood at the moment either.

"**Come on! What's the holdup?"** he yelled out of his window, when he was almost hit by a cyclist who rode past his car, knocking off his side-view mirror clear off his car.

"**Hey! You get back here!"** Clark yelled, getting out of the car and running after the cyclist, weaving through traffic. Using his accelerated speed, he caught up to the culprit in no time near an intersection. He grabbed him off of his bike and grinned.

"**Now, tell me why you didn't stop after you knocked off my car's mirror,"** Clark asked him, setting him down.

"**Just trying to get to work on time, man,"** the cyclist responded.

"**Well next time be careful. You don't know what can happen if your not careful in this traf—"**

**CRASH!!!!**

A metro-city bus out of nowhere collided into Clark before he could finish speaking. The cyclist shrugged and went on his way like nothing happened.

**10:31 am**

Clark Kent was finally at his job at The Daily Planet. He was at his desk typing up the next news article when his boss called him up from the building's intercom.

"**Mr. Kent! Get in here!"**

Clark got up and walked into his boss's office, ignoring the snickers of his co-workers.

"**Mr. Kent! Rumor around the office is that a video of you in your underwear in public earlier today was shown to everyone in Metropolis on the news this morning. Is this true?"** his boss asked.

"**Well…I…"**Clark started to say.

"**Because if it really is you, you'll be fired immediately for ruining the images of our company's employees! So let's find out, shall we?" **he continued, pulling out a videotape out from underneath his desk.

**"Who gave you that tape?!"** Clark insisted, sounding a bit distressed.

"**Why a lovely man by the name of Brainiac!"** his boss said, about to pop the tape into the VCR.

"**W-wait! You don't want this,"** Clark said, quickly reaching for the tape.

"**Hey! Give that back!"** his boss retaliated, grabbing a side of the tape.

The two began a tug-of-war for possession of the tape. Clark Kent was getting the upper hand.

"**I'm warning you! Let go of this tape or I'll…**" his boss warned him, before he suddenly lost grip of the tape. He stumbled back quickly toward his office window, where he proceeded in accidentally flipping himself out the open window.

"**Boss!!!"** Clark yelled as he ran over to the window to try to catch him, but was too late.

"**YOU'RE FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRED!!!!!!!"** his boss yelled as he fell, crashing into a fruit stand at the bottom of the building.

_Superman's day was already starting out very badly, but we've only scratched the surface of the upcoming problems that he'll encounter._

**Next: Super-Mess, coming soon.**

_Whatcha think? Please Review!_


	2. Super Mess

**11:20 pm: Super-Mess**

Clark Kent was back at his desk gathering his things. His boss was airlifted to the hospital, but he'll be fine. Clark wasn't, however.

"**I don't believe this. What a lousy morning…"** he grumbled, as he was about to leave the office.

"**Wait!"** said a voice from behind.

It was Lois Lane.

"**Clark, hold on a sec,"** she said as she approached him. **"I saw what happened this morning on the news."**

"**So you're here to ridicule me too?"** he said, with a sardonic grin.

"**No, on the other hand, it was rather funny. Anyways, I'm sorry about you losing your job. Let me cheer you up with dinner tonight. What do you say?"** she asked.

Clark was in deep thought for a moment, and then finally answered.

"**Alright, sounds good. Maybe it'll get my mind off what happened so far today,"** Clark responded.

"**Great! I'll see you at 7:00 tonight,"** she said, before leaving.

_"**Maybe this day won't turn out as bad as I thought."**_

He looked at the time.

_"**That's right! I was to meet Bruce Wayne for lunch this afternoon,"**_ he thought.

He then left for Gotham City.

**12:15 pm**

"**Pastrami again?"** Bruce said, as he looked into his sack lunch.

Clark was in the lunchroom of Bruce's company: Wayne Corp with his pal. Clark was eating a slice of pizza, while Bruce fumbled with his chips, drink, and desert.

"**I see your butler Alfred still packs your lunches," **Clark said with a snigger.

"**He says I spend too much money on gadgets and equipment for the Batcave," **Bruce responded.

"**And I guess your stuck having your butler to make every meal for you?" **Clark asked with a grin.

"**Shut-up. That's what being rich is all out," **Bruce shot back.

At that time, a young woman with heavy black and white makeup wearing a red business suit struts into the room and stops in front of their table.

"**Hiya Mr. B. I got something for ya!"** the girl said gleefully.

"**Who's this nut job?"** asked Clark.

"**Definitely no one I've hired,"** said Bruce.

"**Here, take this, Mr. B!"** interrupted the girl as she handed a tiny multi-colored present to Bruce, then abruptly turns and runs out the room.

"**What was that all about, and what in the world is this?"** asked Bruce as he stared down at the little gift.

Upon closer examination, Clark used his X-Ray vision to scan the object. There was something flashing inside it.

"**BRUCE IT'S A BOMB!"**

"**WHAT? QUICK, GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"** Bruce shouted panickly.

Clark Kent got up and aimed to slap the box out of Bruce's hand, but ends up smacking Bruce along with the present out the 17-story window.

"**Oops,"** said Clark looking out the window. **"He's not going to like this..."**

Bruce fell down and down at a great speed, finally landing on a patch of flowers on the side of the street. He got up seemingly unharmed, but then noticed the present-bomb was lying right next to him. Acting on impulse, Bruce dashed away from it, but then got ran over by a large hay-truck who backed up on top of him.

"**Hey! Watch were you're going, you punk!"** yelled the Scarecrow from his truck as he drove away.

Clark flew down from the building and met with his pal.

"**You alright?"** he asked.

"**Just barely. No thanks to you, you dumbass,"** grumbled Bruce.

"**I guess I keep forgetting how strong I am,"** Clark added. **"Well, at least you are alright."**

The two men then looked down as a small girl skipped up to them holding the present.

"**You dwopped this, mister!"** said the girl as she handed the gift to Bruce, then skipped away.

Clark and Bruce looked at each other and then screamed.

**KABLAM!!!!**

**2:01 pm**

After that that incident with Bruce Wayne, Clark was back in Metropolis. He had plenty of time before the dinner-date with Lois.

"**Hmm, let's see, I can either go home and relax, or go and pay a visit with Lex Luthor…"** he thought, before he heard a woman yelling for help down the street.

"**Help! I'm being robbed!!!"** an old lady shouted, as an armed burglar snatched her purse at gunpoint and ran off with it.

"**This looks like a job for Superman,"** Clark said, as he rushed toward the nearest phone booth. When he got there, he opened the door and stepped inside.

But he wasn't alone.

"**Ey!!! Wot the bloody 'ell are you doin'?!? Git out of this booth!!!"** an English man said as he began beating up upon Clark.

"**Hey, no…wait!"** Clark yelled, trying to calm the guy down. Several punches were heard while the phone booth was getting wrecked. After a few moments, Clark emerged from the booth only half-dressed in his outfit. He hopped down the street as he tried to put on his pants. When he had finally gotten himself together, however, the criminal had escaped.

"**Dammit!!!"** Clark growled, before realizing everyone out walking on the sidewalk stopped and started laughing at him.

"**What now?!?!"** he said, as he looked down and realized that his outfit was on inside-out.

"_That does it…I'm going to see Luthor, after I go home and get changed…the right way!"_

**Next: Luthor & Brainiac Intervene, coming soon.**


	3. Luthor & Brainiac Intervene

**3:15 pm: Luthor & Brainiac Intervene**

After getting his hero outfit together, Clark leaves his apartment and flies toward Lex Luthor's complex. After slipping in through an open window, he makes his way to Lex's office. Outside his door, he heard talking from within. He used his X-Ray vision to get a glimpse of the situation. Inside he saw Lex Luthor sitting at his desk, and Brainiac standing next to him talking amongst each other.

"**So, the entire city of Metropolis will soon know the identity of Superman at 5:00 pm tonight. I'm impressed on how you were able to find out the information needed to pull this off without any faults,"** Brainiac said to Luthor.

"**Yes. Once the secret is out, no longer will I be tormented with the 'Man of Steel' basking in all of the limelight,"** Luthor responded.

"_Why are those two doing this?"_ Clark thought as he continued to watch and listen in on the conversation.

"**By the way, how did head of The Daily Planet like the exclusive video of Clark Kent's humiliating stunt?"** Luthor asked Brainiac.

"**Let's just say in the end, one of the company's most valuable journalists was fired,"** Brainiac said with approval in his voice.

"**So that heap of junk is responsible for getting me fired! I'm going to bust one on him right now!"** Clark said as he kicked down the door and entered the room.

"**All right, the jig is up! You two are going to get an extra helping of Justice starting right now!"** Clark said as he went to grab Luthor, but his hand went right through him.

"**A holograph?"** said a surprised Clark. Suddenly from behind, a TV screen lowered from the ceiling. On it was Lex and Brainiac.

"**_Hello, Superman. What a surprise to see you playing around with my special holographic replicas of Brainiac and myself,"_** Luthor said on the TV.

"**You! Why are you two plotting this? And how did you know about my identity as Clark Kent?"** Clark demanded.

"**_It's simple. Any moron can easily figure out who you really are. Those glasses you wear as Clark Kent are not exactly the greatest accessory for disguising one's self,"_** Brainiac commented.

"**_And as for the reason for this whole scheme, you'll just have to find out for yourself. You can start by asking one of your fellow Justice League goons who leaked the information to me,"_** Luthor added. **_"Until later this evening, I leave you with a parting gift. Good bye."_**

The TV then cut off. Then, out from the vents of the room poured green colored gas into the area.

"**Kryptonite fog!!!"** gasped Clark as he began to gasp and cough at the deadly substance.

Soon he was feeling really faint. It wasn't too long before he passed out.

**4:00 pm**

Clark slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

He was back at his apartment.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"_Was it a dream?"_ Clark thought to himself, before the radio on his alarm clock turned on.

"_**And it's Four O' Clock. This is Lex Luthor, reminding you to tune in at 5:00 pm tonight as I reveal the identity of Superman. Also a special shout out to our star of the day: Clark Kent. We would like to say that no, you weren't dreaming." **_

Clark slowly turned his head at the clock and growled angrily. He grabbed it and chucked it across the room. However it somehow bounced off the wall and came back at Clark, hitting him clear in the face, knocking him off of the bed with a thud.

"**I've got to talk to the guys at the Justice League HQ and get to the bottom of this!"** he grumbled while on the floor.

_**Next: A League Of His Own: Coming soon!**_


	4. A League Of His Own

**4:20 pm: A League Of His Own**

Clark flew into space to the Justice League Space HQ. After entering through the dock area, he made his way toward the lounge where the other heroes were residing.

"**Hey there, Supes, what's up? I thought you had the week off,"** Flash commented, eating a plate full of cheeseburgers.

"**I did, but today hasn't been going very well,"** Clark responded, pulling up a chair next to him. **"I came to here to use the main computer's Frequency Disrupter."**

"**Um…what for…?"** Flash inquired, a bit uneasy about something.

"**To interrupt Luthor and Brainiac's plan to expose my identity on national radio at 5:00 pm tonight,"** he responded.

"**You don't say…"** said a now sweating Flash, who gave a Clark a really fake smile.

"**Flash, have you been messing with my computer again?"** Clark interrogated, giving Flash 'The Look'.

"**Well, um…you see...it's like this…"** Flash tried to explain, before suddenly taking off out of the room and down the hallway.

"**Get back here!!!"** Clark yelled as he went after him.

In the control room, Clark caught up to Flash, who was frantically trying to delete stuff he saved on Clark's expensive computer. He walked up to him from behind and shoved him away.

"**Step aside. Let's see what kind of crap you put on my hard-drive this time!"** Clark said, going through all of his files. **"What the hell is this?"**

The screen showed several pictures of women in bikinis and swimsuits.

"**And what is this you got on here?"**

The screen now showed Bruce Wayne wearing pink underwear with hearts as he's getting a drink in the middle of the night at his mansion.

"**It's nothing! Green Lantern made me do it!!!"** Flash pleaded.

"**Oh no the hell I didn't!"** Green Lantern said as he walked past the door.

Clark then went into the program where the Frequency Disruptor code was stored, when a password appeared on screen.

"**Password?! I never put a password on here!!!"** Clark grumbled, shooting another glare at Flash.

"**Eheheheh…let me get you past this screen,"** Flash hesitantly volunteered, learning over and typing 'WONDER WOMAN IS HOT' on the keypad.

After doing so, the screen showed a clip of a bathroom shower, with Wonder Woman's silhouette behind the curtain.

"**Flash you imbecile! What did you do to my program?!?!?"** Clark demanded, when Wonder Woman stepped into the room.

"**What's up guys…what the…HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH PICTURES OF ME SHOWERING, CLARK?"** she demanded, a bit furious as to what she was seeing.

"**It wasn't me! It was Flash here who did it!"** Clark argued back.

"**What do you mean? He's not in this room!"** she shot back.

Clark spun around to see that Flash had fled the scene using his super speed.

"**Oh no…"** Clark gulped as he was met in the face with Wonder Woman's fist.

_**Next: Super-Mess Revisited**_


	5. Super Mess Revisited

**4:40 pm: Super Mess Revisited**

After the fallout with Wonder Woman, Clark made a speedy return to Earth in hopes to stop the radio broadcast himself. But before that, he went back to his apartment, and changed into his normal clothes. As he exited the building, he heard another plea for assistance.

**"Help! Thieves stole my car!!!"** yelled out an old man from the streets. Clark saw the crooks taker-off down the main road.

**"This looks like another job for Superman."**

Clark sped to another nearby phone booth, opened the door to make sure nobody was in it this time, and shut the door. As he began changing into his hero outfit, he began to hear screeching tires from outside.

**"What's that noise? Must be the crooks I'm to ca—"** he thought. But before he could finish pondering, his eyes flew open as the crooks in the stolen car drove toward the phone both, crashing into it and knocking it over.

**"Dammit!!!"** Clark yelled, as he struggled to turn himself around and slip on his costume almost upside-down. After getting it together, Clark pries open the booth and began to fly out of it, only to get his cape caught on the booth's bent metal bar. The snag forced him to fling onto the ground, while tearing a large hole in his cape.

**"Can this day get any worse?"** Clark grumbles to himself. He got himself together, and began pursuing the thieves.

**Minutes Later**

The two thieves were swerving around traffic as they headed for the highway to leave the city.

**"Hahaha Dis' job was too easy! And no Super-Dope in sight!"** Crook #1 boasted while Crook #2 laughed as he drove.

**"That's what you think!"** said a voice above them.

The two crooks looked up and screamed as Superman was flying directly over them.

**"Yo two should learn that crime doesn't pay. No stop this car and turn yourselves in before I have to get---"**

**CLANG!!!!**

Clark's speech was stopped dead in its tracks as he suddenly ran face-first into a metal traffic light. He flipped several times in the air before landing on the hood of the stolen car.

**"Lookout!!!"** the crooks yelled as it swerved out of control, eventually crashing through the window of the Metropolis Police Department.

**Minutes Later**

Clark walks out of the Police station with a frustrated look on his face. Though he had captured two notorious thieves and brought them to justice, he had to pay $2000 for repairs to the front of the Police building.

**"What a day…"** he sighed.

Suddenly, he heard another pleea for assitance.

**"Help! Somebody save us from evil Lex Luthor bubblehead!!!"**

Clark had an extremely dumbfounded look on his face as he saw a tiny toy version of Lex Luthor walk down the street, its head bobbling up and down. Scores of people ran away from it, scared as if there was no tomorrow.

**"Is this a dream? Please tell me I'm dreaming…"** Clark said as he casually walked up to the toy, picked it up, and began lying off toward his apartment once again.

While airborne, the toy Luthor began to speak.

**_"Greetings Superman. Just a reminder that time is almost up if you want to try and stop us from broadcasting your identity. You have ten minutes remaining,"_** it spoke in a high-pitched version of Lex's voice.

**"Oh shut up!"** Clark said to the toy, smacking it with his fists.

**KABLAM!!!!!**

Howver, when he did, it exploded on impact. Clark was now charred like an overcooked steak.

**"That's it, Lex and Brainiac are dead!!!"**

_**Next: The Broadcast**_

**Please review!!!**


	6. The Broadcast

**Author's note**: Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story so far! Your input keeps me writing and updating sooner!

* * *

**4:58 pm: The Broadcast**

Clark returns to his apartment to change into a new Superman outfit, since his old one was ruined in the earlier altercation. When he finishes, he flies outside and heads toward the Metropolis Radio Station. Once inside, he hastily heads down the main hallway in search for the room Lex and Brainiac were going to broadcast his identity.

_"Damn…where could they be?"_ he asks himself; searching through every room he came upon. Soon after, he received a call from his cell phone. He took it out and answered it.

"**Hello?"**

"_**Hey, Supes! It's the Flash!"**_

"**Flash?! What the heck do you want? Have you been screwing around with my computer again?"**

"_**No no! I actually have some good news! I found that Frequency Disruptor program you tried to look for earlier!"**_

"**Oh really? Then I want you to activate it immediately! Press the green button to your right."**

"_**Sure thing, pal. Now…where's that button at….ah! Here it is. Okay, its been pressed."**_

"**Good. Now listen carefully, Flash, when the prompt command comes on screen, I want you to press the orange button and set the frequency output at 100, no more, no less. That should interrupt tonight's broadcast for a while until I can find those two."**

"_**No problem!"**_

After a brief pause, Flash comes back to the phone.

"_**Eheheh, oops…"**_

"**Oops? What do you mean 'oops'? Flash, what did you do wrong?"**

"**Um…well…it seems I accidentally clicked the black button on your key pad while skimming for the orange one…"**

"**You what??!!? Flash! Do you know what that button does?!?!"**

At that moment, Clark looked out of the window and witnessed a white flash as the large plasma cannon from the Justice League Space HQ repositioned itself and fired upon the distant city of Gotham, destroying it in seconds.

"**Flash!!! That was the Random City Annihilator button! Now Bruce Wayne and the Gotham Police will have my ass in court!!!"**

"_**W-wait! Let me try it again!!!"**_

After another brief pause, Flash comes back to the phone, even more nervous about what he had to report.

"_**Eheheh, oops again…"**_

"**Again Flash? Now what the hell did you do now?"**

"_**Well, uh…my super fast finger action accidentally increased the frequency output from 100 to 10,000, and I can't seem to reverse it…"**_

"**Flash you imbecile! An output of that magnitude is enough to level…"**

Before Clark could finish his sentence, the laser beam from the Justice League Space HQ fired an overpowered wave of energy toward Metropolis. It traveled and stopped directly over the radio station building, the energy waves shattering windows and applying devastation pressure upon the building. Within seconds, the entire building Clark was in imploded, eventually collapsing on top of him in the process. After the beam had ran out of power, Flash called Clark back on his cell phone. Clark climbs out of the rubble and answers it.

"**Flash you ass, now that's another huge fine I'll be paying to repair the damages made to a building!"** Clark said in a huff.

"_**Chill, Supes, at least we stopped the broadcast, didn't we?"**_ Flash responded with a nervous laugh.

At that moment, Clark looks up down the street on the giant TV screen in the middle of Metropolis's main junction, large enough for the whole city to see. It turned on, revealing Lex and Brainiac on screen at a news station.

"_**Good evening, Metropolis. It is 5 O' Clock. I am Lex, and this is Brainiac. We are broadcasting to you a special live video version of our radio show, due to the unfortunate destruction of our old radio station caused by non other than Superman, who is also our main focus tonight. We will now reveal to you, the people, Superman's true identity. Superman is non other than…"**_

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"** Superman yells from the disaster site as Lex spills out all the details about him being both Superman and former journalist Clark Kent.

It seemed to be the end of the world for Superman, but he still had one more thing that could still make his day semi-decent: His dinner date with Lois Lane.

_**Next: Bad Date**_

**Please review!!!**


	7. Bad Date

**7:12 pm: Bad Date**

Clark has had a bad enough day already. Losing his job, failing to properly capture lowly criminals, being publicly humiliated, having his identity revealed to the world, and etc. Only one thing would be able to make this crappy day into a decent one: his date with Lois Lane.

Clark was at his apartment getting himself ready before Lois came to pick him up. He was wearing a black suit and a red tie. They were to dine at a fancy restaurant in the heart of Metropolis.

Minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"**That must be her,"** Clark said as he went to open the door. He opened it, and was standing face-to-face with Lex Luthor and Brainiac.

"**Greetings, Clark Kent, or should I say, Super-Fool,"** Lex said, grinning at Clark.

"**LUTHOR!!!"** Clark growled angrily as he grabbed Lex by the neck. **"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY LIFE WITH YOUR STUPID BROADCAST! WHAT DID YOU EVER HOPE TO SUCCEED IN HUMILIATING ME?!?!?"** Clark said to him angrily.

"**Oh come now, Clark. We just figured that if the world knew about your identity, it would save you the hassle of trying to lead a double life as a citizen and a superhero,"** Lex said with a sarcastic grin.

"**BULLSHIT!"** Clark yelled at Lex, getting ready to punch his lights out.

Suddenly, they heard a honking noise from outside Clark's window.

"**Looks like your date is here. You better go to her before you make her angry," Brainiac** said, pulling out a ray-gun and shooting Clark with it, sending Clark flying out of his apartment window and crash onto Lois's new car, destroying it completely.

**7:37 pm**

"**But Lois, I can explain! It wasn't my fault that I fell and totaled your new car!" **Clark tried to tell Lois.

"**Uh-huh, whatever," **Lois said, crossing her arms.

Since her car was totaled, she and Clark had to take a bus to the restaurant.

**8:00 pm**

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they want to verify their reservation.

"**We have reservation tonight for Clark Kent and Lois Lane,"** Clark said to the man at the front of the restaurant.

"**Hmm…let me check my reservation book,"** the man said, flipping the pages as he checked for their names. **"I'm sorry sir, but we have no reservation under those names tonight,"** the man said in a snooty tone.

**"What?! What do you mean we have no reservation?"** Clark said to the man, raising an eyebrow.

"**I'm sorry sir, but no reservations under the names you have given to me have been written in my book,"** the snooty man replied. **"Have a nice day."**

"**Have a nice day?!! How can I have a nice day after all that I've gone through! You better give us a table or else!"** Clark demanded.

**"You want a table? Fine, I'll give you a table,"** the snooty man said, leaving the area, only to return with a small coffee table, in which he used to snack Clark upside the head with.

**9:00 pm**

Clark woke up an hour later in a daze. He was lying out in the street just outside of the restaurant. He got up and looked around.

Lois was gone.

"**W-what the…how can a simple table knock me unconscious?"** Clark said.

Suddenly, a long, black limousine pulls up beside him. The back window rolls down, revealing Lex Luthor and Brainiac sitting with Lois Lane.

"**Lois! What's the meaning of this?"** Clark said, getting up and stumbling toward the window.

"**It's just not working out, Clark. I've instead found someone who's rich and knows how to treat a lady well,"** Lois said.

"**Lex you bastard!"** Clark growled as he reached to grab Lex, only to instead grab a Kryptonite crystal that Brainiac shoved in the way.

"**AUGH! KRYPTONITE!!!!"** Clark yelled, falling on the ground.

The limo drove away and Clark was left holding the gem.

This has been indeed a bad day for our hero Superman.

**The End!**

* * *

**_And that does it for this fic! Please review!!!_**


End file.
